<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like in Scott Pilgrim by Aenphobia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658940">Like in Scott Pilgrim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenphobia/pseuds/Aenphobia'>Aenphobia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chan being the ultimate switch/verse (a quadrant) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bratty Hwang Hyunjin, Canon Compliant, Chan's not coping and neither am I, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Implied Bang Chan/Lee Felix - Freeform, Implied Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, In response to Hyunjin's black hair, M/M, Mild Painplay, Spanking, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Top Bang Chan, implied OT8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenphobia/pseuds/Aenphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Nah.” Chan grins and pulls again, drinking in the gasp Hyunjin makes. “Does this hurt more than bleaching?”</p>
  <p>“N-No. Not yet.” Hyunjin’s lips are parted now, and he looks up at Chan with watery eyes. </p>
  <p>“Do you want it to?” Chan smooths a hand over Hyunjin’s scalp.</p>
  <p>Hyunjin whines, “<i>Yes.</i>” </p>
</blockquote>Or, Hyunjin dyes his hair black; Chan tries to fuck it out of him (and almost succeeds).
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chan being the ultimate switch/verse (a quadrant) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like in Scott Pilgrim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i miss sucking dick and i miss blond hyunjin. this is a cope fic.<br/>context for ppl in the future: 01/09/2021 hyunjin dyes his hair black and i lose my fucking marbles</p>
<p>oof minor edits 01/12/2021 now that im not controlled by black hair dye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan doesn’t like surprises. He’s a planner, he works hard and he’s thorough, even with 7 other members to look after, he makes sure to prepare for everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when it’s <em> Twitter </em> that tells him Hyunjin had dyed his hair black, it catches Chan by surprise. Catches everyone by surprise. Chan’s reeling from the shock of it, hasn’t really processed <em> what </em> happened so much as <em> it happened</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> What’s up with the black hair, haha. I’ll massage your scalp when you return to the dorm</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know why he sends that into the group chat. What did he even want to do, rub the dye out of his hair? Hyunjin doesn’t need his scalp massages anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the past year, ever since Felix went blond and stayed blond, he’d gotten into the habit of giving their blond members scalp massages because he knows the bleach can hurt, especially with the constant root touching up.</p>
<p>Oh God, <em> Felix</em>. Chan wonders briefly if he’s going to develop a particular psychosis for checking on his member’s hair colours. He wonders if this is how Stay feels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one of those acts of service and physical touch things that he loved doing for his members. And now Hyunjin doesn’t need it. But he’d accepted, so Chan sits on the couch and waits for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrolls through Twitter, mournfully saving every single picture of blond Hyunjin he comes across even though he already saved them when they dropped. He scrolls fast past the ones with his new hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Channie-hyung.” Hyunjin says when he enters the living room. He’s fresh off of a high from performing and does a little twirl in for Chan. “How do I look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smells and looks like he’s freshly showered, hair soft and fluffy without product. His cheeks are still flushed from the shower and he looks like a vision. Chan’s been so lost scrolling he didn’t get to welcome Hyunjin home, didn’t notice everyone else heading to bed. They're the only ones here now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like a surprise.” He answers dryly. It goes unsaid that he’s not fond of them. “You didn’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I cleared it with the stylist-nims.” Hyunjin sinks to his knees between Chan’s legs and rests his chin on Chan’s knee. “You promised me a scalp massage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan takes in Hyunjin’s big, dark eyes, peering at him through his lashes. His lips form a light smile and his ears are a little red. “As if you still need it.” Still, Chan reaches forward and works his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. It’s already smoother than it’s been in months. Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why’d you offer.” Hyunjin’s lip quirks up into a smirk. Chan decides to pull his hair a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok, yeah, Chan feels a little betrayed. His members tell him <em> everything</em>. Chan knows it’s their hair and they can do whatever they want with it, but he still would have liked to know. Especially if it’s hair, and especially if it’s Hyunjin, who had eagerly switched to blond when Chan dyed his hair black and asked for scalp massages every time he got back from the salon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A year long routine, and today will be the last day. The thought is rueful in Chan’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, that hurts.” Hyunjin opens his eyes and pouts. He realizes he’s been picking through Hyunjin’s hair, not unlike a monkey grooming another monkey, searching for any last strands of blond hair. The state of denial he’s in would be hilarious if he wasn’t so weirdly broken up about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it now.” Chan twirls a lock of Hyunjin’s hair around his finger and tugs. “Guess I thought I’d give you a reason to need a scalp massage, since you didn’t bleach it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hasn’t my scalp gone through enough?” He whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah.” Chan grins and pulls again, drinking in the gasp Hyunjin makes. “Does this hurt more than bleaching?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No. Not yet.” Hyunjin’s lips are parted now, and he looks up at Chan with watery eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want it to?” Chan smooths a hand over Hyunjin’s scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin whines, “<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So worked up from just a little hair pulling.” Chan’s tone is mocking. “Nice to see you’re still a painslut and it wasn’t the bleach rotting your brain.” He's only half joking. A miniscule part of his mind really did worry about it. He’s glad to see his completely unfounded and frankly senseless theory proven wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please. More, feels so good hyung.” Hyunjin’s wanton gasping goes straight to Chan’s dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He notices his bulge and reaches for it, palming at it through Chan’s pants. Chan lets himself be worked up to full hardness, petting Hyunjin’s hair. “Please, hyung, can I-” He doesn’t even finish the words, just wets his bottom lip and drags it through his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if you haven’t changed your lips somehow too.” Chan brushes a thumb across Hyunjin’s lips, he feigns contemplation. “Yup. They’re still perfect for cocksucking.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes control of Hyunjin’s head with a fist full of his new hair and frees his cock with the other hand. Hyunjin’s tongue lolls out and he leans forward for it, or at least tries to. Chan’s grip keeps his head in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, you’re being <em>mean</em>.” Hyunjin pouts as Chan taps his cock against Hyunjin’s cheek, just out of reach of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, am I now.” His grip tightens. “I think I’m behaving rather appropriately considering what you pulled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “<em>Please </em> just put your dick in my mouth.” Hyunjin tries to twist his head and stick his tongue out. It’s so cute, he’s literally gagging for it. Chan gives in and brings Hyunjin’s head closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like a puppy with his favourite toy, Hyunjin is on it in a split second and takes Chan deep <em> immediately. </em>He hollows out his cheeks and looks up with big wide eyes. It’s a lot all at once, and Chan tightens his grip again to keep Hyunjin still, preventing him from moving his bobbing his head. It doesn’t keep Hyunjin from swirling his tongue and humming around it, and Chan throws his head back in a groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who taught you <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin, mouth full, raises an eyebrow. Because it was Chan who taught Hyunjin the right way to relax his throat perfectly for him. Half from experience, half actual guidance. Lazily, Chan thrusts shallowly up into Hyunjin’s mouth, bluntly hitting up against the back of Hyunjin’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been a while since he’s made Hyunjin gag. Chan thinks he deserves it today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck your face now.” He says and brings Hyunjin’s hand to his knee. “Tap twice and I’ll stop.” In response, Hyunjin squeezes his knee. <em> Go already</em>, and he gives Chan’s cock a hard suck and bats his eyes, all innocent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brat.” Chan is going to make him choke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls Hyunjin’s head back then slams him back down. To his credit, Hyunjin doesn’t gag, but his breathing hitches and his nostrils flare to try and keep his breathing in check. He remembers his lessons so well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But yeah, Hyunjin’s right, Chan’s in a mean mood today, so he goes faster and deeper with every hitch of Hyunjin’s breath. He doesn’t bother thrusting, treating Hyunjin’s face like a fleshlight, manipulating his head with his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut in concentration, and tears leak out of the corner of his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eyes open and on me.” Chan punctuates it with a particularly deep thrust that has Hyunjin’s nose almost touching his crotch. Hyunjin moans and pries his eyes open, they’re wet and blown wide and blinking wildly at Chan. He’s so fucking pretty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan resumes, slowing down but forcing more of his cock into Hyunjin. “I’m going to miss watching you and Felix play together. My pretty blondes making a mess out of each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin slips up eventually, and Chan’s impressed he lasted this long. He starts gagging and his eyes widen in panic, and even before he gets a chance to tap out, Chan pulls his head off entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Hyunjin catches his breath, his cheek resting on Chan’s knee, Chan muses out loud. “Have you ever watched Scott Pilgrim?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, did I just suck your brain out or something?” Hyunjin pants, “I know I was good, but you usually handle it better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, cocky slut.” Chan slaps his wet cock on Hyunjin’s face. The saliva and precum make his cheek shiny. “In the movie, one character gets slapped so hard she loses her blue highlights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin gulps. “Wh-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t mess up your pretty <em> face </em>” He pats Hyunjin’s hair as reassurance. A slow smile creeps over his face. “But do you think I’ll be able to fuck that dye out of your hair? Maybe try spanking it out. Worth a shot, y’think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin’s eyes widen in delight, “Oh God, hyung, <em> please</em>.” <em> What a painslut</em>, Chan thinks fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I spoil you.” Chan snorts. “Hand me your shirt.” Hyunjin does. Chan places the shirt over the couch’s armrest, then pats it. “Bend over here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin practically trips over himself, long legs tangled together as he does what he’s told. Hyunjin is familiar with the position, he doesn’t even complain about ruining his shirt. Chan stands and watches Hyunjin drape himself, face down ass up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gets behind Hyunjin and drags his fingernails down his bare back. Hyunjin arches up prettily and moans. He wiggles his butt and looks at Chan expectantly over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan takes Hyunjin’s ass into his hands and kneads. “No underwear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just got out of the shower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin yelps when Chan spanks him, one on each cheek. Chan pulls no punches, the pants take most of the impact anyways. “Dirty slut.” He punctuates that with more slaps, then goes back to kneading. Hyunjin moans and buries his face in a cushion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever patient, Chan repeats the spanking and kneading until Hyunjin’s hips are shaking from want, every smack pushing his neglected cock against the couch. “Hyung, it hurts. I want <em> more</em>. <em> Please </em> give me more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So needy.” Chan chuckles and doles out a quick smack between Hyunjin’s cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His next words die in his throat when his palm connects with something hard. <em> Hwang fucking Hyunjin. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin looks back over his shoulder and giggles. “Surprise~” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet <em>another</em> surprise. Chan yanks Hyunjin’s pants down and then he spots it. The smooth black plug nestled between Hyunjin’s pink cheeks. “Oh my God, you fucking <em>whore</em>. Is this what you wanted out of a scalp massage?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I prepped, <em>ah</em>, in the- the shower.” Hyunjin gasps out as Chan twists the plug. “Hyung hates surprises, I wanted to see what you would, <em> ah,</em> d-do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan growls, “Oh, You’ll find out,” He slams his open palm against the plug and the surrounding flesh over and over again. Hyunjin cries out and buries his face back, hugging the cushion. The slaps sound sharp over his bare skin. “What I do to bad whores who try to <em> surprise </em> me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think I succeeded?” Hyunjin pants, “F-Fuck, <em> ow </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan slams a hand down <em> hard </em>, and watches as light welts form in the shape of his fingers. “Maybe I’ll wake the others, see what Minho’ll do to you with that new Gucci belt. Maybe we’ll all punish you for not asking permission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No!” Hyunjin shouts, it’s muffled but panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just me, then.” Chan scratches at the newly formed welt, admiring the blossoming colours. Pale skin, red rimmed white welts, black plug. “Colour?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Green.” Hyunjin says instantly, “So fucking green, Channie hyung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Chan rains down blows on the swell of Hyunjin’s ass, the junction of his thighs, back over the plug. Hyunjin’s a sobbing mess by the time Chan’s done. Chan thinks about making Hyunjin sit on his sore ass and clean up the cushion he’s crying into. He probably won’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, another part of you changed colour.” Chan says as he admires Hyunjin’s red cheeks. His own hand is numb, and judging by the heat coming off of Hyunjin’s ass he’s done a number. “But,” he grabs a fistfull of hair, “the dye’s still here though, guess I’ll need to try harder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung-” Hyunjin sobs, “Channie-hyung please fuck me, <em> please</em>.” He pushes his red ass up, grinding against nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re already filled up.” Chan taps the plug. “It matches your hair. Did you do that on purpose, Jinnie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Had to steal one of Binnie-hyung’s.” Hyunjin pushes his ass out even further and spreads his legs wide. “I don’t want it anymore. Only want you, your cock in me <em> now</em>.” He’s really putting on a show now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan slaps him over the plug. “You think you deserve to be fucked? Think you can just demand it? Look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No.” Hyunjin whines and cranes his neck back. His cheeks are blotchy and red, wet with tear tracks. His bottom lip is swollen with teeth marks. “But I want it. I need it. Hyung, please, please, <em> please</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t been very good.” Chan clicks his tongue. He pulls the plug out slightly to its thickest part and twists slowly. He teases his finger between Hyunjin’s rim and the plug. “What makes you think you deserve this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hyung</em>.” Hyunjin’s voice is desperate. It’s hoarse from crying and the throatfucking and Chan kind of wants to hear him talk a bit more, to beg a bit more. “I’ll do anything, I’ll be good now. Please, hyung. You can do whatever you want to Jinnie, I’ll be good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan hums and slips a finger in alongside the plug. Hyunjin spreads his legs even further apart. “Tell me something I don’t already know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung! Please, I- I’ll,” Hyunjin’s losing coherence fast, at the stretch, at Chan’s immovable patience. “<em>I’ll bleach it back</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And isn’t that almost the prettiest thing Chan has ever heard. Chan didn’t think he could actually fuck the dye out, but this counts, kind of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rips the plug out and tosses it to the ground. He spreads Hyunjin’s heated cheeks and spits right on the slightly open hole. Hyunjin thrashes at the humiliating treatment but quickly stills when Chan slides his dick right in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin clenches around him, as if he’s worried Chan will take it out, will deprive him of what he begged so nicely for. “Hyung, <em> faster</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan slaps him for that, and resolutely does <em> not </em> go faster. The brat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’re you going to fuck the dye off like that.” Hyunjin’s words are trying to tease, but the desperate tone and his fucked out voice just makes him sound whiny and pathetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like this.” And Chan fucks deep and slow. Every few strokes he makes sure to refresh the burn on Hyunjin’s cheeks. He keeps a tight grip on Hyunjin’s hips so that he can’t even thrust back and fuck himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is Channie-hyung being so <em> mean </em>.” Hyunjin wails. Three parts overdramatic and two parts real, burning want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan really does spoil him too much. He finally obliges, and sets a harder pace. It’s hard and fast, and every thrust has the added benefit of grinding Hyunjin’s trapped cock against the armrest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jinnie, you look so ruined.” Chan pants, he’s mesmerized by the sight of his pale cock coming in and out from between the red cheeks. The contrast is delicious, and so are the sounds Hyunjin makes when Chan’s hips agitate his sore skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returns his hand to Hyunjin’s hair and jerks his head back, done with hearing Hyunjin’s sounds muffled by the cushion. The stretch of his neck makes his cries sound even more choked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Chan… doesn’t hate how the shiny black hair looks fisted in his hand. He knows his hand is nice to look at, and it looks even nicer contrasted against the black. Chan wears a lot of black, after all. “Will, will you really dye it back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-If hyung h-hates it I will.” Hyunjin sniffles, “You still- ah- haven’t told me, how I l-look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan’s heart skips a beat as his dick twitches. <em> Fuck </em>. Hyunjin’s being so sincere, and Chan knows he really will do it, even if it ruins his hair. “Fuck, Jinnie, of course you look beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin keens, and clenches instinctively at the praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still so pretty.” Chan repeats, slamming into Hyunjin harder. They’re both close, and Chan knows Hyunjin will come first if he keeps talking, “You’re still my perfect whore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yes. I- <em> I am</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love how your hair looks in my hand, so long and dark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H- Hyung I’m <em> ah-” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan yanks Hyunjin’s hair, the hardest yet. “Love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with a strangled cry, Hyunjin cums.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan’s quick to follow with a few more thrusts into Hyunjin’s twitching hole. He pulls out as he cums, making sure not to get his cum on the couch and wipes it up with the shirt instead. He pulls his pants back up, and then Hyunjin’s. They are still in the living room after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin is limp, lying on the couch, his red ass still at the apex of his body, he hisses when the fabric of his pants brushes against his tortured skin. Chan gathers him up and lies him down on his side on the couch. He sits, placing Hyunjin’s head in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scalp hurts, you pulled so hard.” Hyunjin buries his face in Chan’s hoodie. “Make it better, Channie-hyung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan does as he’s told, finally providing the promised scalp massage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It does look good. I was just surprised.” He says, after Hyunjin’s sniffles subside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Hyunjin mutters and turns his head and looks at Chan, “But not really. I wanted to surprise everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brat.” Chan bends down to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure it looks good?” Hyunjin tugs at a strand of his own hair. “Jisung said I look like Sasuke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan sputters out a laugh. Jisung isn’t <em> wrong </em>, per se. “Just a little. And people like how Sasuke looks.” Just not Sasuke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll go blond now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan considers it, but he knows the answer already. “Probably not. At least not for a while, give Stay a chance to catch their breath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was so happy when you said you’d still give me a scalp massage.” Hyunjin worries at his lip, he says quietly, “Thought you’d be mad at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, I would never. It’s just your hair. Would’ve been nice to have a heads up though.” Chan kisses his forehead. “Just sad I wouldn’t get to give you scalp massages anymore. And I’ll <em> really </em> miss how good you looked with ‘Lix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A twinkle enters Hyunjin’s eye, the mischief Chan just fucked out of him returning, “D’you think Bokie will want to go black now, so we could match again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan’s hands still, the panic must show on his face because Hyunjin cackles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hwang Hyunjin, <em> on God, </em>if you’ve set a precedent and infected Felix with this I’ll <em> really </em>make you regret it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kidding, kidding.” Hyunjin sticks his tongue out. “As if Bokie would do anything without asking you first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan <em> prays </em> he’s right.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Changbin enters the kitchen for water 20 minutes later, Hyunjin is fast asleep in Chan’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that was the weirdest scalp massage in the history of things.” Changbin says, after a sip of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan laughs, quietly. “Yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t know you were up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, <em> everyone </em> is up. You didn’t even try to be quiet. Lixie showed us the movie clip, we were placing bets on whether you could actually fuck the dye out.” He walks over to the couch and strokes Hyunjin’s hair. “I bet against you, by the way. I lost.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan feels his ears redden, “Should have joined us then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah,” Changbin says, “You seemed like you needed to work through this yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya! Is that my fucking plug?” Changbin shouts, and he grabs at Hyunjin’s hair to wake him up, “<em>Hwang fucking Hyunjin!</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this was super rushed because i just needed to get this out of my brain i kept thinking about chan giving his blond members scalp massages and i have 4 lectures hours to get through before class starts monday. </p>
<p>scream about hyunjin’s new hair in the comments or whatever. btw if felix goes dark haired or if chan goes blond i WILL be suing jype for emotional distress.</p>
<p>sorry for cringe dialogue im trying something new. also i dont know how to write spanking from the hitter's pov mb</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/chnsredhot">watch me break down over bang chan in real time on twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>